Daisuki, Otouto!
by Haibara Aoi
Summary: Ketika Kuroko harus pindah dari kediamannya di Shibuya menuju Tokyo karena kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarganya. Dan diadopsi oleh keluarga Kise dimana kakanya tersebut memiliki kepribadian yang berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang Hyperaktif.


Chapter 1 : Kise Ryouza

**Warning : **Karakter OOC, Alur lambat, Typo, Shonen-ai etc..

**Summary : **Ketika Kuroko harus pindah dari kediamannya di Shibuya menuju Tokyo karena kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarganya. Dan diadopsi oleh keluarga Kise dimana kakanya tersebut memiliki kepribadian yang berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang Hyperaktif.

**Daisuki, Otouto!**

©Haibara Aoi-san

**Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket **** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Hitam, semua orang hari ini begitu banyak memakai pakaian hitam. Bukankah hitam selalu terkait dengan kematian? Iris sapphire itu tertutup. Kata kematian mengingatkanya kembali akan kejadian semalam. Saat api berkobar melahap seisi rumah, dan juga orangtuanya. Ayah ibunya, bahkan neneknya. Semuanya.

"Tetsuya-kun, apakah kau akan ikut bersama kami ke pemakaman?" Seorang wanita paruh baya tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya, mengelus rambut biru mudanya, dan tersenyum. Iba.

"Tidak." Anak yang dipanggil Tetsuya itu menjawab, namun tidak bergerak. Menunduk dan tetap memeluk lutut, menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya.

Hanya satu kata, namun wanita itu bisa mengerti. Anak yang sedang duduk disampingnya ini sangat kehilangan. Walaupun tidak ada bulir bening yang keluar dari mata sebiru langit yang kini terlihat redup.

"Baiklah, kami semua akan mengantarkan Ayah dan Ibumu, kau tidak apa-apa disini sendirian Tetsuya-kun?" Wanita itu berhenti mengelus rambut birunya. Melihat sekitar, dimana hanya diisi oleh orang-orang berpaikaian hitam, yang sesekali melihat kearah remaja berusia lima belas tahun disampingnya itu dengan tatapan yang sama. Tatapan iba.

"Ya, Obaa-san." Meski terdengar seperti gumaman yang lemah, namun wanita berumur lima puluh tahunan itu dapat menangkap suara Tetsuya.

Setelah mendengar langkah kaki yang dipanggilnya Obaa-san, Tetsuya mengadah. Melihat kepergian tetangganya itu dengan tatapan kosong. Melihat kearah samping dimana orang-orang berpakaian hitam, sudah mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesuatu tempat. Mengantarkan Ayah Ibu serta Neneknya. Ke pemakaman.

Tetsuya kembali menyembunyikan kedua wajahnya diantara lutut. Masih terbekas diingatannya kejadiannya semalam yang merenggut semua keluarganya. Api itu, teriakan itu, ketakutan, wajah ibu yang berurai air mata, serta darah ayah yang berceceran dilantai. Dan yang terakhir wajah kematian nenek yang terasa menusuk ulu hatinya. Sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. Dan suara terakhir yang ia dengar adalah suara dobrakan pintu serta sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran, dan usapan halus pada pipinya. Usapan terakhir wanita yang begitu dicintainnya. Usapan Ibunya.

Tetsuya merasakan sentuhan pada pundaknya, mendongkak untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan besar yang tetap menempel pada pundak kecilnya. Terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut kuning keemasan tersenyum kearahnya. Dengan sorot mata yang berbeda dengan sorot mata yang sering ia temui sepanjang hari ini, bukan sorot mata iba ataupun kasihan. Sorot mata itu terlihat hangat, senyum itu terlihat tulus tanpa paksaan.

"Apakah kau Kuroko Tetsuya-kun?" Pria seumuran ayahnya itu bertanya dengan tetap tersenyum. Melihat kearahku dengan sorot mata yang sama.

"Ya Tuan." Seperti percakapan sebelumnya, remaja yang masih tetap pada posisi semulanya itu menjawab dengan hanya satu atau dua buah kalimat pendek.

"Aku turut berduka cita tentang kepergian Kiyashi dan Ayase-san juga Nenekmu. Sungguh ini kabar yang sangat mengejutkan." Pria yang kini mulai duduk disampingnya itu menghela napas. Tetsuya terdiam, memikirkan sebenarnya siapa pria yang memanggil ayah dan ibunya dengan nama kecil mereka. Namun pertanyaan itu tertelan kembali walaupun sudah berada di pangkal bibirnya. Tetsuya kembali menunduk namun tidak menyembunyikan lagi wajah pucatnya.

"Ne, Tetsuya-kun. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku dan Kiyashi adalah teman dekat sejak kecil dan kami terpisah ketika memasuki universitas yang berbeda. Aku baru kembali ke kota ini untuk menemuinya, namun yang terjadi bukan seperti yang diharapkan." Dapat membaca apa yang sorotan mata blue sapphire Tetsuya. Pria yang duduk disampingnya itu mulai bercerita tentang dirinya dan teman kecilnya, tentang ayahnya. Sampai ia merasakan sorot biru muda itu tertuju tepat ke arahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, memandang iris kuning cerah pria disampingnya.

"Gomenasai, Apakah tuan ada perlu sesuatu denganku?" kalimat dari bibir mungil itu merupakan kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia ucapkan sepanjang hari ini. Tetsuya tidak bisa lagi membendung rasa penasarannya, tentang pria disampingnya, tentang maksud dari cerita masa kecil orang tuanya.

"Ha, Gomen." Pria itu tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Bukan sikap yang lazim untuk pria seusianya. Namun entah kenapa tetap pantas dilakukan pria yang kini menghadap kearahnya itu.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kise Ryouza aku adalah teman dekat Kiyashi dan Ayase-san. Bila Tetsuya-kun bertanya tentang maksud kedatanganku, sebenarnya-..." Pria yang baru memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kise Ryouza itu menggaruk pipinya, memasang pose berpikir, kata-kata apa yang sebaiknya ia gunakan untuk menjelasakan situasi yang kini sedag dialaminya kepada anak biru muda yang masih menatapnya, datar.

Kuroko Tetsuya sedikit mengerjap namun tetap mempertahankan raut _Flat _yang memang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Maksud dari pertanyaan adalah kenapa ia mendatanginya. Kenapa ia duduk disampingnya dan kenapa ia bercerita panjang lebar tentang orangtuanya. Bukan pergi ke pemakaman seperti orang-orang yang tadi ia lihat. Namun pria yang sedikit kekanakan itu menjawab pertanyaanya dengan memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum merekah yang tidak singgah dari bibr tipisnya, dan menggantung inti dari jawabanya itu diakhir kalimat.

"Err.. Aku tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskan secara rinci, tapi intinya adalah Tetsuya-kun mulai saat ini dan seterusnya akan tinggal bersamaku." Pria itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tersenyum lebar dan mata berbinar-binar.

Wajah datar kuroko runtuh seketika. Menatap pria yang kini tersenyum lebar itu dengan berbagai macam ekspresi, didominasi oleh raut kebingungan.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kata itu adalah kata yang pertama terlintas dalam kepala biru mudanya. Mewakili setiap kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang kini mulai bermuculan dalam pikirannya.

Pria itu menghela nafas. "Aku tau Kiyashi maupun Ayase-san tidak memiliki saudara dekat lainnya, orang tua ayase-san sudah meninggal ketika ia masih kecil, dan Kiyashi. Keluarganya hanyalah ibunya. Ne, Tetsuya-kun setelah kecelakaan ini kau tidak memiliki tempat untuk kembali, rumah mu sudah habis terbakar, dan mereka bilang tidak ada seorangpun saudara jauh yang ingin mengadopsi mu, kau akan dikirim ke panti asuhan. Aku adalah sahabat baik Kiyashi, sudah sepantasnya aku ingin menjaga harta paling berharga yang ditinggalkan Kiyashi. " Pria itu mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya dengan kembali menghela nafas dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding.

Kuroko terdiam, memaksakan semua penjelasan yang akhirnya kini ia dapatkan. Wajah itu tetap datar, namun matanya yang redup semakin menggelap. Pikirannya baru dipenuhi tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah orang tuanya meninggal. Namun semuanya kembali pada jalan buntu tentang perkataan Kise Ryouza yang terus terngiah di kepalanya 'Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, kau akan tinggal bersamaku.'

"Tetsuya-kun?" Pria itu menyadarkan Kuroko tentang lamunan sesaatnya. "Etto- .. jadi, bagaiman menurutmu, tentang aku yang akan mengadopsimu?" untuk pertama kalinya pria itu terlihat gugup. Matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Aku mengerti, Aku akan ikut dengan Kise-san." Dengan sepontan Kise Ryouza melihat kearah Tetsuya dengan mata berbinar, memeluk erat anak sahabatnya yang kini akan menjadi anaknya.

"Ne, Tetsuya-kun bisakah kau memanggilku Otou-san?"

"Hai.. Otou-san." Sekali lagi pria yang kini menjadi ayahnya itu memeluknya dengan erat, ditambah dengan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di kepala biru-nya.

"Ryota-kun, kau akan segera memiliki adik." Kise Ryouza tersenyum lagi, melihat kearah Tetsuya yang kini terlelap dalam pelukannya.

Tetsuya Membuka matanya, mengerjapkan sedikit agar dapat membiasakan dengan cahaya yang menerpa permukaan wajahnya. Ia mendengar deru suara mobil, dan merasakan ia kini bukan berada di _futon_ yang biasa ia rasakan sehabis bagun dari tidurnya. Melihat sekelilingnya, tenyata ia berada di dalam mobil yang dikemudikan oleh pria yang kini sudah resmi menjadi Otou-sannya

"Ohayou, Tetsuya." Terdengar suara baritone lembut yang menyapanya.

"Ohayou Otou-san, sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana?" Tetsuya melihat kearah jendela, bukan pemandangan kota Shibuya yang ia lihat. Melainkan keramian yang lebih padat daripada kota yang dulu ia tinggali.

"Kita sudah sampai di Tokyo, mengingat jaraknya dapat ditempuh beberapa jam. Apa kau baik-baik saja Tetsuya-kun?"

"Hai, Otou-san." Dengan tetap melihat ke arah jendela, Tetsuya sedikit tersenyum. Sedikit membuktikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, senyum pertamanya sejak saat itu.

Setelah perjalanan berjam-jam dari Shibuya ke Tokyo, akhirnya Tetsuya dan Kise Ryouza sampai dikediamannya. Rumah besar dengan fasilitas modern dan beberapa mobil yang diketahui Tetsuya sebagai mobil bergengsi, berjejer rapi didalam bagasi yang mungkin sebesar rumahnya.

"Tetsuya, kau suka kediaman barumu?" Pria yang kini menjadi Otou-san nya tersebuk menepuk kepala birunya beberapa kali.

"Ya, aku suka." Jawaban singkat dari Tetsuya cukup membuat Ayah barunya senang. Meski raut wajahnya tetap datar saat mengucapkannya.

"Yokatta.. Baiklah, ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Mungkin Ryota-kun akan senang melihat adik barunya sudah datang." Tetsuya melirik sekilas ke arah Ayahnya.

Perlu beberapa menit untuk sampai ke pintu masuk kediaman keluarga Kise. Pintu menjulang dengan dominasi warna coklat itu perlahan terbuka, menampakan isi dari rumah besar yang Tetsuya tau tidak kalah mewah dengan bagasi yang ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu. Beberapa pelayan berpaikaian Maid menyambut di pintu masuk. Menundukan kepala pada sang tuan rumah.

"Okaerinasai, Danna-sama." pelayan itu menyambut dengan serempak, dengan tetap menunduk sebagi tanda penghormatan.

"Tadaima." Otou-san menjawab dengan tersenyum.

"Otoucchi!" Terdengar suara yang aga nyaring dari lantai dua, seorang remaja berumur enam belas tahun menapaki tangga dengan terburu-buru dan langsung menubruk pria yang merupakan duplikat dalam versi dewasanya. Pria yang dipanggil Otoucchi itu hanya bisa mengerang, ketika dipeluk dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ryouta-kun sudah besar, kenapa kau sangat kekanakan." Kise Ryouza menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku kangen Otoucchi." Ryouta masih tetap memeluk ayahnya.

Tetsuya terdiam masih tetap memperhatikan ayah dan anak yang sedang berpelukan, bak drama opera sabun yang pernah ia tonton dulu. Tak lama kemudian anak yang dipanggil Ryota itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tetsuya.

"_Domo, boku wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu_." Merasa diperhatikan Tetsuya segera membungkuk, dan memperkenalkan diri.

"haa.. Kawai ne, Otoucchi apakah ia adalah adik baru yang kau ceritakan kemarin?" Ryota memandang adik barunya dengan mata berbinar cerah.

"Hai.. Ryouta-kun. Mulai sekarang Tetsuya-kun akan menjadi adikmu." Sang Ayah berujar dengan semangat.

Ryouta melepaskan diri dari pelukan ayahnya. Menatap Tetsuya dengan mata yang sama, dan tiba-tiba memeluknya. Sangat erat. Tetsuya tetap diam, mungkin ini reaksi yang normal. Melepaskan pelukannya Ryota kembali menatap adiknya, ia meneliti setiap jengkal bagian wajah adiknya, dari rambut, alis, mata, hidung, terakhir di bibirnya. Ryouta berhenti disana. Wajahnya semakin mendekat. Tetsuya tak bergeming tentang prilaku kakak barunya. Hingga semua yang ada di ruangan itu mematung. Tak terkecuali Kise Ryouza yang kini berdiri dengan mulut menganga.

Diruangan itu terlihat dua remaja berambut kuning, sendang mencium remaja berambut biru langit, dengan mata sapphire yang terbelalak lebar.

Kise Ryouta mencium Adik barunya.

Menciumnya dihadapan Ayahnya.

Tetsuya membatu, kepalanya berhenti berpikir. Terlalu bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sedangkan iris kuning itu tertutup seakan meresapi apa yang dilakukan oleh bibir tipisnya yang sedang menghisap lembut, bibir mungil yang sedikit menganga karena keterkejutan.

Kurang dari beberapa menit, Ryouta melepaskan ciumannya. Menjilat Saliva yang berada di sudut bibir Tetsuya.

"Kau manis. Aku menyukaimu, Otocchi." Senyuman lima jari itu terasa bersinar, hingga membuat dada Tetsuya terasa sesak.

**Tsuzuku**

**A.N :**

Untuk chapter ini saya membuat alurnya lambat, dan pertemuan antara Kise dan Kuroko tidak terlalu banyak.

Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya Kise x Kuroko akan semakin sering muncul, dan ditambah beberapa karakter kurobas lain. Seperti Akashi dan Aomine.

Untuk kelanjutan ceritanya tergantung respon Reader-san.

Kritik dan saran saya terima. Dan terimaksih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.

**Haibara Aoi-san**


End file.
